


This Heart Of Stone

by RigorMorton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emo, F/M, Ficlet, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: (Just a short and sweet little ficlet about Kylo angrily pining over Rey. My first Reylo.)She's just so…different - unique, special. The dark haired Solo can’t put his finger on it…why she's so different, why she of all people make him feel things….things he didn’t know he could.





	This Heart Of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to dabble in the Reylo fandom for a while. This is just a little snippet of how I think Kylo would react to having feelings for Rey. Enjoy.

Kylo Ren slumps back in his chair - arms crossed grinding his teeth together, thinking….thinking about her - his enemy, his rival, the last person in the world he should be thinking about.

He can’t help it, she's just so…different - unique, special. The dark haired Solo can’t put his finger on it…why she's so different, why she of all people make him feel things….things he didn’t know he could.

The truth is, he hates feeling like this. Pining, over some girl, a Jedi girl no less. A girl from the other side. A girl that probably hates him - loathes him - wishes him dead even.

Kylo shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Rid them of that wretched Jedi girl. That…. oh so lovely wretched girl.

'Damn'. He thinks to himself. He just can’t shake her. Her beauty is too pure. Her strength too great. Kylo Ren, the same man hell bent on ruling the galaxy and destroying all that is light, has found a weakness - realized he isn’t as cold as he thought. He's met his match.

This angers the troubled commander. He slams a gloved fist roughly into the desk in front of him, wincing at the sharp pain the hard wood delivers to his quivering hand, before swiping his arm across the surface, knocking everything to the floor with an obnoxious clash.

Kylo stands up quickly, stomping his way over to the mirror - his teeth gritting together at the sight of his now maimed reflection. He runs a shaky hand down the side of his face, over the scar that she left him. That wretched Jedi girl. He hates that he doesn't hate her for it. It makes his blood boil. 

If it were anyone else, he'd be carefully plotting a particularly cruel revenge. But no. It's not just anyone that did this to him. It's Rey. Lovely and dainty Rey. Or at least she looks dainty, that is. Till you pick a fight with her and end up taking a lightsaber to the face. 

He flinches remembering the searing pain that etched itself in his flesh and that stole a piece of him when it left. 

Of course the lightsaber did less damage to him than the girl. It just damaged his face. His pride. His self righteous attitude. But the girl…..the girl took his heart. A heart that was supposed to be made of stone. Unbreakable. That's what hurts most of all. Not the fact that this girl will never have him. Not the hideous scar he's left with. But the reality of his own humanity. A painful reminder that deep down inside, he's still human. Blood, sweat, tears, and a beating heart just like everyone else. What a horrible revelation. How dare she. That wretched girl. That beautiful wretched girl, that he knows will never have him…..

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, this is a one shot, but after I watch The Last Jedi (and if people really like this), I might add on to this. We shall see.


End file.
